What would it be like if
by Dono the Stonemage
Summary: What would the world be like if... Ideas for Naruto ff and other stories, for others to take up.


Hiya folks! Dono the Mage here and I thought I'd share a few ideas/challenges for fanfiction with you. I thought it would be fun to see some of these published and probably won't do them myself. You all have free reign over these ideas, if you think one is good enough just take it! I would like to be sent a message saying 'hey this is my take on such and such idea, come check it out!' however. It should be noted that though this is posted under Naruto there are ideas for crossovers and other categories as well. Oh, and I would request that none of these be slash or the serious ones harem please, just a personal preference. You are all awesome and thank you for taking the time to skim through these. Peace out.

Warning: I can't spell worth crap.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other work of fiction in this idea comp.

Naruto 

(AN: I'd like to see some less common pairings in some of these ideas.)

-Naruto has a twin sister and half of the Kyuubi was sealed in her. At a young age Naruto and his sister Kyoko are attacked and he realizes he must forsake his childhood so his sister can keep hers. Smart and brotherly Naruto. (Note: I had imagined that Kyoko lost an eye in the attack and so Naruto gave her one of his. So Naruto with an eye patch. Maybe leads to the possibility of obtaining a doujutsu or some sort of artificial eye with fuin-jutsu on it.)

-A time line is shown of how Konoha is destroyed by the army of thunder (combined sound and cloud). Naruto must go back in time and stop the destruction, but is his presence in the past enough to change the future? And can he get past his emotional trauma to do any good? I want to see mature angsty Naruto be changed into happy strong Naruto in a believable fashion. I want to see a young and innocent Sasuke and Sakura be positively influenced by Naruto.

-When Jiraiya pushed Naruto off the cliff to help him unlock the Kyuubi's chakra Naruto instead encounters the Yondaime who was also sealed inside of him. Yondaime convinces Naruto to become strong without the help of the Kyuubi (aside from the benefit of large chakra coils), and reveals his heritage. Take this in any direction.

-When Mizuki tricks Naruto into stealing the scroll of seals Iruka takes a shuriken in the back for Naruto. Naruto kills Mizuki. What if after Iruka tells Naruto that he recognizes him as a person Iruka dies. Cannon Naruto story line but with a changed Naruto. (yes, I know it's been done, but I want to see another take.)

-I will love you in and out of time…

Naruto and Hinata are married and their love is legendary. When Naruto's enemies attack Konoha they strike where it will hurt Naruto most. With his love dead and his home destroyed Naruto makes a decision that will change the very flow of time. As an adult Naruto is sent back to when Hinata is born. He can only stay in the time-stream for a month before he gets sent 3 years forward in time, a repeating cycle. He must change Hinata, his old self, and maybe his other precious people before time finally catches up with him and he ceases to exist as his reality comes to an end.

-When Naruto is a child, just a year in the academy, he sees Jiraiya peeking and manages to get him to teach him his invisibility technique. After a while Naruto manages to master this tech better then Jiraiya ever did, and it becomes his favorite jutsu. Seeing Naruto's potential Iruka accepts him sooner and Naruto starts getting a proper edu. Naruto the invisible ninja.

-what if Sasuke wasn't a jerk in academy? What if Sakura was his girlfriend before team 7 was founded. What would be different?

Naruto knows he doesn't have chance with Sakura so he moves on.

Sasuke is has a kinder personality and so helps to train others/ becomes a proactive rival to Naruto.

Sakura isn't distracted as much and focuses more on being a good kunoichi.

Kakashi sees better team dynamic so he actually trains them.

-when Naruto is still a small child he finds a copy of Jiraiya's original book. He vows to become just like the main character. How would it affect his life?

- Time fic. Years after the world has fallen into chaos Naruto goes back in time to when the sanin become genin. Because of his actions the whole world will change for the better, but at what price? He must change everything about the shinobi world and its cycle of hatred, knowing that his actions will make it so many of his precious people will never be born. (Naruto/Tsunade? Not very common…)

-Kushina survives child birth but is assassinated when Naruto is 6. How will this affect Naruto? How will it affect his relationship with Sasuke and Sakura? His Dream? His personality?

Naruto grows up knowing who he is and what's inside of him. He knows love, friendship, and the pain of loss. Sasuke relates to him because his own family dies around the same time, they become brothers.

-the hidden villages were built around the 7 portals to the underworld; their purpose is to prevent demons from escaping into the world. Kekki genkai are traits given by the gods to help mankind against the demons. The Yondaime by stopping the Kyuubi, gained the favor of the gods, blessing his descendants with a new kekki genkai. Naruto: kekki genkai wielder, Kyuubi container, shinobi, and demon slayer.

-crak fic. (yes its been done) Naruto with every cliché and terribly written style you can think of. Ex- Kyuubi is really a hot girl and gives Naruto an ultimate blood line and falls in love with him and then Naruto meets a mysterious stranger who gives him a legendary sword which he is instantly a master of. Naruto becomes god-like and starts a harem (ranging from Tsunade to Hanabi) and…etc. Just pile it on!

Twist-Naruto sees what's happening, and its driving him crazy thinking about it.

-Naruto becomes Hokage (5th or 6th) at a young age and is ill prepared. He starts out a puppet and isn't very respected. He makes mistakes and grows as a shinobi and leader and gives himself a rounded education in all aspects of his life. And time goes on he seizes control of Konoha and becomes beloved by his village. Chronicles the first few years as Hokage.

-Where does Madara Uchiha get his power? He has pieces of all tailed beasts sealed inside of him, making him host of an incomplete juubi. He seeks to gain the rest of the bijuu and can only fuse their power with his own when all have been captured and sealed into the statue. How can Naruto and the other jinciriki stop him?

-A hole is torn between the world of shinobi and the world of demons sometime during the wave arc (though not necessarily in that part of the world). Many die and chaos almost consumes the world. Naruto Uzumaki must become stronger that any before and forge a new path for the world by becoming the first Demon Slayer, and second True Sage.

-AU Naruto world. Modern setting and with small hidden groups of ninja instead of hidden villages. Powers work different, having a more psychic undertone then chakra. Naruto ability- demon possession, stronger, faster, fear aura, etc. Hyuuga ability- all seeing eye, while a Hyuugas normal eyes are blind they have the 'all-seeing' mental eye and can inflict mental damage without even touching you and can 'see' your secrets.

Naruto crossover

-In the land of Pokémon there are nine known as god Pokémon. When Naruto was a child his village is attacked by the god Pokémon Kyuubi. His father caught the Pokémon in a master ball and locked it away in the family vault. Years later Naruto sets out to be a Pokémon master, with the Kyuubi as his starter Pokémon.

Kyuubi- fire (ninetails), shukaku- ground (sandslash), etc.

-The Harry potter plot but with Naruto characters and hidden shinobi villages rather than hidden magical world. (demonic and angelic beings instead of magical creatures and missions rather than school years)

Harry Potter

Harry, Luna, Nevile, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny go on a vacation after 4th year. While on the trip harry considers his feelings for the strange blond girl and realizes he may like her, but not is all as it seems in said blond girls life. Luna has a more tragic past then anyone knows and all she has been running from is about to catch up to her, including an assassin. Luna/harry, Herm/nev, annoying Ron and Ginny, but not bashing. Luna with a tragic hidden past, neglectful father, and powerful secrets. Will everyone get home alive?

One shots

-Yondaime is sealed into Naruto at the same time as Kyuubi. Until Naruto unlocks his chakra at the academy the Yondaime's soul acts as a buffer between the Kyuubi and Naruto. It's timed so that by the time Naruto is strong enough the Yondaimes soul is spent and he only has the barest presence left in Naruto. Years later Naruto almost loses control of Kyuubi and the last of yondaims soul saves the day. Naruto and Yondaime talk for the first and last time. Bitter sweet.

-Sakura centric. Sakura's father was a shinobi. He died when she was very young. How did this shape Sakura?

-Music of the soul—at a young age Naruto learns how to play an instrument, and uses it to release his feelings and stress. In depth of how this changes the people around him and Naruto himself.

-One day Naruto decides he can't take team 7's crap anymore. He snaps and tells them off one by one, comparing their problems to his own life. The others can't argue with the points he makes and are stunned about what they hear about Naruto's life. They are forced to think about themselves and change for the better.

-Naruto wanders the training grounds and comes across Hinata training. He over hears her talking to herself and find out her feelings for him. Goes over memories of Hinata.

One shot. Naru/hina

Misc. crossover

-crossover. Not an actual story, but fights between various persons and groups. Think Deadliest Warrior but with anime characters. Ex- Sarutobi in his prime vs. leader of soul society, or Zoro from Onepiece vs. Vash the Stampede, or Ippo vs. Kenichi, or the Akatsuki vs. the Sensei in Kenichi… etc. Who is the strongest Anime character? Who makes the strongest group? (DBZ limited to just after fight on Namek)

-The justice league is captured and the world is in peril. A young scientist discovers how to travel to alternate dimensions and recruits some familiar faces to save the day. Cross over between: DC comics, harry potter, Naruto, one piece, bleach, dragon ball z, kekkaishi, and fma.

-When harry potter is attacked by Voldemorte some shinigami stop by to see why no souls showed up in soul society. They decide that harry is a candidate for shinigami training and take him back to soul society with them. 11 years later harry is returned to the land of the living to fulfill his destiny and experience life. Harry with shinigami powers, but NOT all knowing or all powerful.


End file.
